imposibble love
by xmimitzx
Summary: Un amor prohibido que se desarrolla en medio de una sangrienta guerra, no lo planearon pero al mirarse a los ojos se dieron cuenta que no habría marcha atrás, que por más que lo intentaran, no podían ni querían luchar contra aquello que empezaba a quemar dentro de su ser… itaxsaku
1. Chapter 1

**El encuentro**

Muerte, en el desolado campus de batalla, el hedor a muerte abundaba por doquier, la sangre de valerosos ninjas caídos en batalla se mezclaba con la tierra creando charcos de lodos hediondos. A pocos pasos de ahí miles de ninja con kunai en mano y defendiendo el símbolo de la armada trataban de dar pelea a los enemigos blancos, setsu`s que caían y volvían a aparecer como si nada.

A unos pocos kilómetros de ahí en un acantilado lejano, reposaban en tumbas improvisabas decenas de cadáveres sin rostro, sin nombres, ni aldeas ni mucho menos nadie que los lloraba, tan solo con un símbolo que los representaba "la gran armada ninja".

Un poco más alejado del campo de batalla, casi aislado una campaña improvisada se levantaba sirviendo como hospital, los ninjas-medic trataban de ayudar a los ninjas que no paraban de llegar pidiendo alivio temporal para sus heridas ya que tenían que regresar como diera lugar.

Una pelirosa con el cabello amarrado en una cola alta de caballo, había caído desmayada hace minutos, su cuerpo estaba tenso y agarrotado no le quedaba ni una gota de chakra, hace días que no descansaba, su cuerpo estaba pasándole factura por el sobresfuerzo que había en la inconsciencia su mente la traicionaba, se perdía en los recuerdos que tanto se esforzaba por olvidar, el comienzo de todo, sus días en el quipo 7, los entrenamientos con su shishou, yamato taichou ,los rostros de sus amigos se proyectaban en su mente – su shisou tsunade, shizune, inocerda, saibaka y por supuesto a naruto con su brillante sonrisa – kakashi sensei y su libro pornográfico y sasu.. ahh… sasuke-kun, como olvidarlo si con su partida de la aldea derrumbó su mundo, sus metas .todo. no se dio cuenta en que momento se volvió indispensable en su vida, se volvió el centro de su mundo y con su partida se sintió perdida, sin utilidad , una carga ….una ..una molestia.

¡Nos atacan! – gritó una desesperada shizune al producirse una explosición a unos metros de ahi – rápido salgamos de aquí, este lugar ya no es seguro, traten de llevar lo que puedan, y salven a los heridos –

La pelirosa podía escuchar gritos y sentía el movimiento alrededor, pero no podía siquiera pararse, su mente le gritaba que se pusiera de pie y que ayudara pero su cuerpo no le respondía, intentó gritar, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta produciendo gemidos ahogados.

Sakura neechan – gritó una voz juvenil en medio del ajetreo, un joven herido de la aldea de la lluvia al que le había tomado aprecio la llamaba con desesperación – ¡paren! Sakura neechan no está, no podemos irnos sin ella – angustiado observaba como todos se iban sin importarles nada donde se podía encontrar la ninja-medic.

Haku, rápido sal de aquí – exclamó una ajetreada shizune llevando lo ultimo que quedaba en aquella carpa.

No puedo sakura neechan aun no sale, no puedo dejarla ¡ella me salvo la vida se lo debo! –

¿Qué? Dond.. – no pudo continuar ya que una explosión estremeció todo el lugar derrumbando la carpa – salgamos sakura es fuerte, a penas encontremos un lugar seguro la mandaremos a buscar – rogo internamente porque nada le hubiese pasado a la pelirosa

Sakura neechan – susurró haku mientras abandonaba el lugar junto a shizune

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Un hombre caminaba en lo que parecía fue un campo de batalla, miraba tranquilamente a su alrededor observando los cuerpos ya sin vida a cada paso que daba no había más que armas tiradas en el suelo sin contar uno que otro cadáver, la guerra lo arrasaba todo, no distinguía enemigo ni aliado, cuando estas envuelto en esta guerra pierdes por completo tu identidad, sin nombre ni aldea simplemente un hombre tratando de poder sobrevivir, por una fracción de segundo el olor putrefacto calo hondo en él, a pesar de vivir prácticamente toda su vida rodeada de sangre nunca pudo acostumbrarse al olor, lo intoxicaba recordándole a cada momento lo sucedido en konoha

Reanudo su camino, no tenía sentido quedarse ahí, a pocos metros después de abandonar el lugar se encontró con lo que quedaba de una tienda medica o eso suponía el olor a medicina y oxido tan distintivo, sin saber el motivo sus piernas lo guiaron a adentrarse del todo, a cada paso que daba el olor a medicina se intensificaba generando malestar, inspeccionó con la mirada el lugar como si quisiera encontrar algo, mas no sabía qué.

– mmm ahh – un gemido ahogado lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sin pensarlo busco el lugar donde venia el sonido

Rosado – un susurró apenas audible escapo de sus labios, en una esquina envueltas en sabanas se encontraba una mota rosada – cerezo – ese era el olor que lo impulso a adentrarse de lleno a ese lugar, era como si en todo ese tifón de olores, el suave e imperceptible aroma de cerezos se levantase fuerte y tenue pero sin mezclarse con su entorno.

Se encontraba frente al bulto rosado, observando que se trataba de un menuda muchacha

Sakura Haruno – recordó su nombre, era de konoha, alumna del kakashi y la 5ª hokage, amiga inseparable del kyubi y como si fuera más irónico todavía la eterna niña enamorada de su sasuke. Su … otouto baka

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Observaba las repetidas veces que ella retorcía su cuerpo como si tratara de escapar de algo, el fruncido de ambas cejas y el gesto de su boca le dijeron que por más que lo intentaba no daba resultado.

— ¿Se que estas despiertas, no piensas levantarte? – Indagó curioso.

— ¿Tu? –¿Qué hago aquí? – trato de incorporarse, pero aun su chakra no se recuperaba del todo

— te traje yo – respondió calmadamente

Ya me percate de eso – ironizó jugando con ambas cejas—. Lo que quiero saber es con que propósito—Alzó su mirada, su rostro era perfilado y finamente delineado pero sin parecer el de una mujer, sus ojos negros, como dos pozos profundos, oscuros e interminables, debajo de ellos 2 profundas marcas, senderos oscurecidos por el tiempo o lagrimas tal vez, tan parecido y a la vez tan distante de su sasuke kun .

—sakura haruno – no entendía la razón de llevarla consigo, su tiempo era limitado y se encontraba ahí lejos del campo de batalla – tu chakra aún no se recupera, duerme – tenía muchas que hacer y no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo con esa chiquilla.

¿Que? Noo ,la guerra, como es que estoy aquí, y los heridos – las imágenes del día anterior golpearon fuerte su cabeza – donde están todos– no recordaba lo sucedido

Sigue la guerra, yo te traje y solo estabas tú— respondió cada una de sus preguntas sin importarle demasiado,

No mientas, exijo una repuesta – se coloco en posición de batalla

Itachi la miro detalladamente por unos minutos, no la recordaba así, pensó que en cuanto se diera cuenta de que el estaba ahi, lloraría y clamaría por que no la matase, pero en contra todos sus pronósticos, la joven se levanto lo más dignamente como pudo y al no ver a sus compañeros adopto una posición de defensa.

Tienes graves heridas, y apenas el chakra para mantenerte consiente, — una imperceptible sonrisa broto en él.

Soy médico se cuidarme perfectamente sola y podría patearte el trasero si no contestas mi pregunta— reprocho enojada, quería saber el paradero de sus amigos, pero lo que más le enojaba era el hecho de que lejos de estar asustada al encontrase sola, lo que quería realmente era hablar con él, Uchiha Itachi — además tu también estas débil verdad, típico de un Uchiha hacerse el fuerte sin importar nada, solo su puto orgullo

Abrió levemente los ojos de la impresión, esta chiquilla era de verdad estúpida, acaso no lo reconocía, sabría que él podría matarla en fracción de segundos, pero aún así lo trataba como si fuera un crio — brillante deducción —El tono acido y hasta burlón de aquel comentario, le dieron ganas de llorar como una cría, sin poderlo evitar recordó a sasuke kun.

La contemplo por breves segundos antes de cerrar sus ojos, ya no podía perder más tiempo, tenía que encontrar a kabuto y deshacer el edo tensei, eran muchas las cosas que debía hacer y no quedaba mucho tiempo, antes de siquiera dar un paso más se encontraba en el suelo, un entumecimiento en todo el cuerpo lo había tumbado

¿Qué te sucede? Hey me escuchas — no entendió lo que sucedió de un momento a otro se encontraba a punto de pelear con él, y en segundos se encontraba tumbado en el piso con los ojos cerrados — tranquila soy médico recuerdas— dijo hincándose a su lado

Suéltame, acaso eres estúpida no te has dado cuenta aun —

No y no me importa, te quiero ayudar— tenía que hacerlo podía ver su rostro perlado por el sudor, le estaba doliendo— sé quién eres y no me importa,

Imbécil, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno te podría matar — en verdad esa mujer era estúpida

Pero no lo harás— proclamó con una absoluta seguridad

Como puedes estar tan segura— no lo entendía, ella era tan.. tan..

Porque eres el hermano de sasuke kun — una hermosa sonrisa afloro de sus labios

Eso no es motivo par.… — sin siquiera terminar cayo desmallado en los brazos de la kunoichi, esa mujer lo desconcertaba, sus palabras, su mirada, ella lo miraba como si el fuese una persona, como si de verdad tuviera fuese alguien que tuviera valor, sin duda alguna esa mujer era estúpida ..muy estúpida


	2. Chapter 2 TE ODIO

**CAPITULO II **-

Mareado, era exactamente como se encontraba en este momento, la cabeza le zumbaba insistentemente, había perdido el sentido del tiempo, irónico siempre quiso saber lo que sentían sus oponentes al enfrentarse al sharingan, supuso que esta era la sensación.

Sabía que algo andaba mal, todo a su alrededor era muy silencioso, muy tranquilo, siempre deseo eso, siempre anhelo tranquilidad pero eso no estaba destinado para él, no era merecedor de tal privilegio, tan solo por unos breves minutos se quedó así, inmóvil y relajado aprovechando ese destello de paz que tanto deseaba.

Al sentir una punzada de dolor agudo en la sien fue señal de que su tiempo de tranquilidad había acabado, sonrió ladinamente- sí, demasiado bueno para ser verdad, hora de volver a la realidad.

Inspeccionó minuciosamente a su alrededor, seguía vivo, las personas como él nunca tendría el ansiado descanso eterno, al haberse librado del control de Kabuto, su cuerpo, si se le podía llamar así, había resentido cada uno de sus movimientos, sin mencionar que el manejo de su chakra era casi nulo adem…—todo pensamiento se cortó cuando sintió una chakra extraño adentrarse en su sistema, y lo más insólito era que lejos de molestarle o sentirse amenazado por ello , ese chakra de cierta manera lo calmaba, entraba en su interior con fuerza, abriendo camino a todo,a medida que ingresiva iba sanando cada herida y dejando un rastro de alivio, si ese chakra sin duda era medicinal pero había algo más ahí, ese chakra era sin duda único.

Un olor dulzón lo sorprendió, era un olor tan conocido por él, tan familiar y a la vez representaba un enigma, a medida que el chakra se intensificaba de igual manera el aroma, llegando a asociarlos en su subconsciente.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

No lo entendía, aplicaba todos sus conocimientos de medicina para lograr su recuperación, no poseía ninguna herida superficial o algo parecido que drenara su sangre de tal velocidad, sin mencionar que su chakra estaba al límite, pero no se rendiría. No importaba si era ella quien se quedaba sin chakra, tenía que intentarlo hasta el final, cada segundo que pasaba era vital pero cada vez que creía que ya estaban sanando sus heridas o recuperando el chakra, su cuerpo lo repelía con tal violencia que en cada intento salía ella lastimada, todo esfuerzo era inútil, como si transfiriese chakra a un cadáver.

No supo exactamente el tiempo que se encontraba en esa posición, su visión era borrosa y el pulso empezó a temblar estrepitosamente – una sonrisa desolada surco en su bello rostro – excelente trabajo Sakura siempre fallando en los momentos de más importancia– siseo con impotencia, de nada había servido tanto esfuerzo, el tiempo que había dedicado a sus entrenamientos, las constantes reprimendas de su shishou nada tenía gran valor si en el momento que debía poner en práctica sus conocimientos era de completa inutilidad.

—Estúpida— una mano aprisionó con fiereza su muñeca, lo que más odiaba en este mundo es que no respetasen su espacio personal— deja de gastar tu chakra ¿en verdad deseas morir?

— ¡Tú!— Exclamó con una gran sonrisa, olvidando todo insulto — no te muevas aún, estas débil y necesitas descansar — su cuerpo aún temblaba por el esfuerzo pero dentro de ella su corazón rebosaba de felicidad.

¿Por qué?— susurró en voz baja, cada uno de sus movimientos, sus acciones lo confundían, acaso no eran enemigos, detalló cada rasgo, su cabello de un rosa brillante ahora tieso y muy liso, su rostro blanquecino con su rubor rosáceo tan común ella, lucia pálido con sombras profundas de bajos de sus ojos, sus ojos…..sus hermosos jades brillantes lucían ahora opacos y trémulos— a estas alturas ¿lo has notado verdad? Que caso tenia hacerlo.

No hay nada que entender, estabas mal y yo te cure — tenía que mostrarse fuerte, aunque en su interior aun temblaba de miedo — no niego que me sorprendió mucho pero quiero cree…

Estoy muerto— una sonrisa ladina surco su rostro—supongo que lo notaste enseguida, esto — dijo señalando su cuerpo— no es más que un simple contenedor de mi alma, que caso tenia traspasar chakra a este cuerpo,— una carcajada seca irrumpió el lugar — por tu expresión veo que aún no lo sabias ¿verdad? Lo que me lleva a dudar que no eres tan buena como dices.. Aprendiz de médico.

Todo temor que sentía fue dejado atrás y remplazado por una furia que emergía en su interior — Soy una médic-ninja no una aprendiz, y si por supuesto, claro que lo note que solo eres un cadáver viviente— atajó mordaz— te has liberado del edo tensei, y tu alma lucha por permanecer todo el tiempo posible aquí, he de suponer que tienes tus razones para ello —

Tengo asuntos que resolver — no era nada tonta, pensó que sería fácil engañarla, la subestimó, desde un principio planeó en levantarse lo más rápido de ahí y seguir su camino… tal vez tendría que noquearla o desmallarla antes de que abriera la boca, pero sin saber por qué se encontraba allí a pocos centímetros, respondiendo las preguntas de la cosa rosa — tu puedes volver a seguir jugando a la enfermera si así lo deseas

Es sobre _él_ ¿verdad? — se forzó a preguntar omitiendo las desagradables palabras anteriores, su pulso comenzó a acelerarse, cuando se trataba de él nunca tenia dominio de su cuerpo— porque insistes en hacerle daño no te ha bastado con destruir su vida—

— ¡cállate! no sabes nada— rugió con fiereza — no tenía tiempo que perder, y esa cosa rosa se empeñaba en molestarlo

No se nada, pero no puedo hacerme la ciega si se trata de él — el valor emergía en su interior — no sé lo que estas planeando, ni cuál pueda ser tu objetivo, pero si se tratar de _él,_ ¡Iré contigo! — proclamo con convicción — mi corazón me dice que esta vez no intentas matarlo, yo… creo que lo salvaras — susurró— además quiero ser yo quien te detenga si le haces algo o simplemente estaré ahí para que sienta que no está solo…..porque yo… yo

— No soy héroe, no te necesito, solo me estorbarías— dijo duramente

Claro que si aún estas débil además puedo ser de ayuda, te ofrezco mis conocimientos médicos, mi vida si es necesario, si es para salvarlo, te daré todo lo que poseo, todo por él— no puedo continuar hablando un nudo se instalo en su garganta.

— Oh mi otouto baka, ¿cómo lo llamas? Oh si sasuke "kun" patético — cada vez que vigilaba a su hermano, siempre se topaba a esa cosa rosa, siempre revoloteando alrededor de su hermano, proclamando en cada esquina su amor por él, "sasuke kun" "sasuke kun" , nunca entendió el porqué siempre odio ese sub fijo — Solo me estorbaras — dijo prosiguiendo su caminar.

Eres un necio tan tan tu…eres….Una comadreja, una vil y estúpida comadreja — llego a su límite, simplemente quería ser de utilidad por ¡kami! Ella solo quería ayudar.

Dame un motivo, solo un motivo para no matarte — se movió a una gran velocidad, su mano aprisionaba con fiereza las muñecas de la pelirosa sobre su cabeza —

A pesar de estar en esa posición sus miradas estaban clavadas una en la otra,ninguno de los dos quería desviar la mirada era una batalla que no estarían dispuesto a perder.

La pelirosa se perdió en el azabache de sus ojos, a pesar de que su sharingan estaba activado y de fondo negro, sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza, era como un animalito herido, agresivo con todos pero que en fondo grita desesperado por una caricia, y ella aunque sonase estúpido estaba dispuesta a dárselo.

El cuerpo de la pelirosa temblaba debajo de él, sentía con cada segundo que pasaba su piel se tensaba más, pero su mirada, esos orbes jades brillantes que lo miraban tan fijamente no vacilan, era una mirada guerrera pero a la vez dulce, segura, lo abrumaba, era como si con una mirada pudiese leer su alma, todos sus demonios internos luchaban dentro de él para alejarse de esa mirada, sin duda alguna la guerra de miradas la ganaba ella con creces.

Me rindo, no sé qué más quieres de mí, acabo de ofrecerte todo lo que tengo —su respiración se suavizó, aunque ella lo diese todo, de nada servía si él no estaba interesado en tomarlo.

Lo que quiero de ti, ¿Qué te hace pensar que deseo algo tuyo?

— Dilo — susurró muy cerca de su cuerpo

— ¿Qué?— su corazón latía frenéticamente en su pecho, sentía el frio del césped calarle muy dentro y el calor del cuerpo él muy cerca de su cuerpo.

— dilo, quiero oírlo de tus labios — exigió con fiereza — dilo para mí, di mi nombre como lo haces para _él_— su cuerpo había tomado el control de él, su mente simplemente no quería pensar en esto, de verdad quería oírlo de ella, nunca había anhelado tanto escuchar su nombre….

Ita…itachi…kun— el tono de su voz fue muy tenue, un fuerte sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, lo odiaba, lo odiaba demasiado, se sentía tan vulnerable ante él, era muy consciente de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, y eso solo lograba incrementar aún más su sonrojo, estuvo a punto de agregar algo pero todo intento murió al ver esa sonrisa tan engreída en su rostro, tan altanera e idéntica al de él , a su _sasuke kun…. se quedó lívida, _el aire dejo de fluir_, _ la verdad lo golpeó con tal magnitud que si no fuera porque él la sostenía se hubiera de bruces contra el suelo, lo entendió, entendió el porqué de esa sonrisa malvada, ese "_kun_" lo había guardado solo para su _sasuke kun_ y él …él lo sabía y aun así le había obligado a decírselo, era tan despreciable —**te odio**— rugió con furia

Lo se—su sonrisa ladina se amplió aún más e su rostro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apresó sus labios rosáceos con fiereza cortando así todo reclamo de parte de ella, perdiéndose en su aroma y sabor…


End file.
